


Rhett's New Kitten

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link wants to be a cat, so he and Rhett go shopping





	Rhett's New Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Link's shopping list   
https://www.amazon.com/HuntGold-Black-Stainless-Silver-Product/dp/B01B8YIBF2 (tail)
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/720827349/realistic-cat-ears-black-cat-ears-fox?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-accessories-costume_accessories-costume_tails_and_ears-costume_ears&utm_custom1=57f3d270-cb76-4251-8df3-e364b1681bb0&utm_content=go_304498835_41564868926_196697007811_pla-314262773747_m__720827349&gclid=Cj0KCQjwzozsBRCNARIsAEM9kBMPhZzFlJ1q93xJOQEqQ4kP3_JNSi1bvLAAgE6MZdzgpLLeoBIIAKsaAmHJEALw_wcB (Ears)
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/83651273/choker-necklace-kitten-play-collar-ddlg?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_MiaDressShop_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=6497592&gclid=Cj0KCQjwzozsBRCNARIsAEM9kBMJM6dQKb4e7idc58cG7-F5lju8GasD1gyBZXC-mq-pMENNDX3Vv6waApZzEALw_wcB (collar)

Rhett was sitting at his desk going over show idea proposals while Link was on the couch browsing the internet on his laptop. Suddenly Link asked the room, "How do you think I'd look with a tail?"

It took a moment for Link's words to permeate Rhett's ears but when they did, he sat up straight and spun around. "What was that, babe?"

Link shot Rhett his signature crooked, mischievous grin and pat the cushion next to him. "I'll show you."

Rhett got up and took his place beside Link, sliding an arm on the back of the couch behind him. Link turned the laptop toward Rhett so he could see the screen. It was a fox tail butt plug in black and silver. 

Rhett nodded. "Matches the hair on your head, I like that." Reading the description he added, "You wanna be a fox?"

"Cat, actually," Link corrected.

Rhett chuckled. "Figures."

Link elbowed him in the side and clicked on another website. "These are the ears I want," he said, showing Rhett a headband with matching black and silver ears.

"Yeah, you'd look cute in those," Rhett admitted. 

"They're supposed to be  _ sexy _ , not  _ cute _ ," Link said, glaring at Rhett, who just smirked back. 

"Anyway," Link huffed. "If  _ someone _ wanted to be my owner," he looked pointedly at Rhett, "this is the collar I'd like." He clicked again and showed Rhett a black and blue collar with lace and a bell.

Rhett seemed to be considering Link's proposal. "And those three things are all you'd be wearing?" Link nodded. "Looks like I'm gonna need to learn how to take care of a cat," he said, pulling Link in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> @criminalmind1927 is my beta. Tomorrow is another kinktober prompt, and Tuesday is the next chapter of Banjos and Brothels 😊


End file.
